


September Day

by Titti



Series: A Year In the Life [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Challenge Response, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-30
Updated: 2017-10-30
Packaged: 2019-01-26 19:57:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12565020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Titti/pseuds/Titti
Summary: James decides that it's time to break it off





	September Day

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the HP Rare Pairing Challenge. Prompt: He/she didn't look back.  
> Link to full table: [Here](https://titti.livejournal.com/621461.html)

It's a rainy September day. Draco's eyes match the grey in the sky, cold and detached, trying to mask what he's feeling inside. He holds an umbrella up, even though he could cast a spell, but the umbrella feels like a shield against the world.

He's sitting on a bench in a Muggle park, looking completely out of place with his perfectly tailored robe, but there's no one to see him, no one to care about the lonely man waiting.

"Sorry, I'm late," James says as he sat down next to him. James doesn't wear robes, but jeans and a shirt that looks about two sizes too small around his chest and arms.

"Family obligations?" Draco asks, although he knows well that there was Rose's birthday party today. He knows too much about the Potter/Weasley clan. First, it was because of Scorpius, but he'd barely paid attention and then he got involved with James and suddenly he knew everything.

"Yeah, party ran late," James says.

"You said we need to talk." Draco knows what's coming. It was inevitable. James is a big Quidditch star now, his face is on every magazine's cover, not because he's Harry Potter's son, but because he's the biggest talent around, making the Falcons a power house once again.

The Falcons, the team of Slytherins, the team of the purebloods, and now the team of James Sirius Potter. Draco knows that James can't come out, not while playing on this team, but he also knows that it's not the real reason he won't tell people.

"I-" James looks down at his hands. The rain is falling down, wetting his hair and Draco moves the umbrella to cover both of them.

Draco could make it easy for James, say the words and break it off, but he won't do it. If Jamie wants out, he'll have to say the words. He'll have to break it off. "You what?" he asks instead, as if he were clueless. He's not, but he can be cruel.

"I can't do this anymore," James says, looking miserable, and good for him. If Draco is going to feel miserable, James should feel worse, and Draco knows exactly what to say to achieve his goal.

He stands up and watches the rain wash over James like the joy Draco has felt while being involved with James. "Of course not, because you're a coward. Couldn't possibly disappoint Daddy Dearest. Wouldn't want the Chosen One to think that you like Malfoy cock. No, Jamie, _I_ can't do this anymore. Enjoy being alone and miserable." 

He disapparates leaving James alone in the park. Draco never looks back.


End file.
